


Third Love

by Fuyucchi



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Love, M/M, Mafuyu needs a hug man, Music, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Uenoyama being sus, second love, third love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyucchi/pseuds/Fuyucchi
Summary: He fell in love in one summer
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 19





	Third Love

**Author's Note:**

> Mafuyu recalls his first and second love, 
> 
> And there’s his third love

Mafuyu Sato is an ordinary person.

He had his first love with a _very_ importantchildhood friend who _unfortunately_ passed away. His whole heart, shattered after hearing the news, hands trembling in exaggeration.

He wanted to stop it, yet he couldn't. Guilt overwhelmed him, _completely as it is._ He wanted to scream something, _yet_ _he couldn't_. He wanted to say something, _yet he couldn't_. He wanted to be selfish, _yet he couldn't be_.

Everything that he wanted to do was being prevented by guilt;

_And it went over for months, weeks, days, hours, seconds—_

Something told him that he will _never_ escape this cycle, bestowed upon him.

A bucket of emotions drowned him into pieces being scattered everywhere. He couldn't think, he couldn't be better.

_He couldn't be happy._

That was Mafuyu's first love, _and the process was painful._

———

Mafuyu Sato had a growing passion within him;

His second love was music. With the help of a good friend in school and people within his band, he begun to explore music further more with no knowledge.

He was happy— _but it was only temporary._

Music reminded Mafuyu of _him_.

Every time he strummed the flashy guitar with his delicate fingers, every second, _it reminded Mafuyu of him._

He loved music— _he really did_ , yet it was painful to love it.

Ears surrounded with different music yet everything reminded of _him_.

He couldn't escape his guilt haunting him. _He couldn't;_

And _wouldn't_.

Music was his second love, _and the process was even more painful._

———

Mafuyu Sato was a genius at hand, _and that_ is _a fact._

His third love was;

—"You're getting better at this." Words came from the lips of his good friend and fellow band member.

He looked at the guy across him who was wearing a nonchalant, stoic face that always looked mad. " _You're so kind_.." He responded, softly— _barely hearable_.

Uenoyama gave him a quick glance, sharp eyes meeting his own soft eyes, then quickly retracted away from him with his lips slightly quivering. "It's nothing.....you held it on your own."

_Silence_.

Mafuyu couldn't help but smile, _genuinely_ , for the first time in months. Faint hue of red surrounded his cheeks, ears begun to heat. His eyes were noticeably tantalizing as well.

"Thank you.."

———

"Your eyes are red.."

Came from Uenoyama. They were having a session again and he couldn't help but worry over Mafuyu.

Mafuyu awkwardly glanced at him and closed his eyes, _intentionally_. Was he to do that, he also made Uenoyama face his back. These were all, again, intentional.

"Hey! Why're you suddenly—?!" His firm hand gripped onto Mafuyu's clothed slim shoulder underneath his oversized shirt.

_That's when he saw a smile, a very unusual one on top of that_. Mafuyu looked back at him with a glint of tease yet he still managed to look innocent—

_If you weren't cute then I would've beaten your ass by now;_

Was Uenoyama thoughts.

"Uenoyama-kun;"

The so called guy knitted his brows downwards with an annoyed huff, awaiting a response from the other musician.

" _The sun is warm this summer_."

—His third love occurred when he fell in love in one summer, and knew that his heart correlated with the warmth of the sun. But he knew;

_That its light was shining at him as well._


End file.
